Body and Soul
by Sereg5
Summary: How did Tsukiko become a cleric? How did she develop her views on the living and the dead? Will investigating her old love life lead to any insight? This story is canon to "More than Just Duty" and includes an OC introduced there as a main character.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright. I've got the first part of my Tsukiko/Shinji the Necrocarnate fic done. For those of you who don't know, I first created Shinji for "More than just Duty". So here is Part 1 of "Body and Soul":_

_Disclaimer: The owner of The Order of the Stick is Rich Burlew aka The Giant and I am not him._

Tsukiko didn't expect to see anyone as she walked into the temple. She always chose times that were less popular so that she could avoid the judging eyes of the people worshipping at the shrines of Dragon and the other more popular deities. She didn't mind though. Her time with Rat was private. Once again she had dressed in black, his sacred colour. When she was ready, she would only wear that colour. She was Rat's servant and would son be one of his clerics, few though they were. Rat had dominion over disease and the dead. He had taken her parents from her. That was part of his wisdom. They had served their purpose in life. Now they would continue on in the afterlife. Her duty was still in the mortal realm. She had to show others the importance of her god's work. Therefore, she was surprised to discover that not only was the temple not empty, but that the individual occupying it was praying at Rat's shrine.

"Don't you think that it's a little inappropriate to wear a crown in the temple." she asked. The crown in question was black and had screaming faces carved into it. It didn't shift in his navy hair as he got up and stared at her with blood-red pupils. She found the image disturbing, yet somehow erotic. He was wearing green gloves that appeared wet and looked as though they wear several sizes too large, yet somehow continued to float around his hands. He stared at her with a furrowed expression. Her youthfulness was accentuated by her pigtails and her heterochromia was rather adorable. He relaxed at the sight of the colour she wore and the fact that she didn't seem to understand his powers. She was not a paladin whom would smite him upon recognition of what he was. "I would have left it at the door with my axe," he began, "but if I take it off, it will disappear and I won't be able to get it back before tomorrow morning. That would be inconvenient for me." she seemed to accept that this was not something that she was ready to understand. She placed the box containing her offering on the shrine and said, "I'm Tsukiko, who are you?"  
"A beautiful name." he answered, "Mine is Shinji."  
"A pleasure to meet someone who recognizes the importance of Rat." she said.  
"The pleasure is mine." he answered, "Rat is the only god in our pantheon who has the right ideas as to what must be done. If only more recognized him as we do."  
"That is why I come to serve when the temple is empty." said Tsukiko, "I am training to become his cleric."  
"I'm sure that you would make a fine one to." Shinji answered, "There are too few who pay there respects to the dead. I watch as they bring the corpses to the tombs. They dedicate them to Rat and are to afraid to return to visit their loved ones and thank Rat for bringing those loved ones to him. They do not deserve this mercy that Rat gives them. Rat will reward those who see this. Those who find superior ways to serve him." Tsukiko shivered. This man excited her. He spoke with such passion about things dear to her heart. The idea of watching a burial unseen also thrilled her. "Do you often watch these burials?" she asked, "It sounds exciting!" Shinji smiled. Yes, he spent a lot of time making sure that he attended as many funerals as possible. After all, fresh corpses were important to his work. "Yes," he replied "even when there are no funerals, I still visit the graves. Perhaps you'd like to come with me?"  
Tsukiko giggled mischievously. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked.  
"I believe that I am." replied Shinji.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Right, here is part 2:_

_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of The Order of the Stick. Rich Burlew aka The Giant is._

Shinji opened the door of the catacombs and they entered the darkness. He was wearing full-plate but he walked slowly to avoid it making too much noise. He had retrieved his great axe which was now strapped to his back. "Why do you need to the armor and axe?" asked Tsukiko, "I've never taken anything like that when I've been down here." Shinji raised his eyebrows. So she had been here before. "Aren't you afraid of meeting undead?" he asked.  
"Actually I'd love to meet some undead." answered Tsukiko, "I don't understand people's problems with them. They are sacred to Rat. It is a wonderful thing when the dead can continue on in the world."  
"We do have a lot in common." said Shinji, "Unfortunately, we adventurers tend to attract trouble, so we always have to be prepared."  
"You're an adventurer?" asked Tsukiko gleefully.  
"Not much of one." admitted Shinji, "I've only done some exploring, mainly within Azure City territory. The city isn't good for level grinding though, and one gets to meet fascinating people and have interesting experiences when adventuring. For instance, whilst I'm not the type to turn my back on my heritage and worship a foreign god, I've discovered that I have much in common with the worshippers of Druaga, Tiamat and Nergal." Tsukiko listened enthralled by this man's words. The idea of going out and bringing down divine retribution on the enemies of Rat appealed to her. She was eager to know what life as an adventurer was like. They had finished walking down the stairs and Shinji lit a torch so they could see what they were doing. "You said that you had been here before." said Shinji, "What do you usually do here?"  
"Oh, I haven't been often." answered Tsukiko, "I do enjoy it here though. It's peaceful. I come to visit my parents and other people who don't get visitors. Sometimes I look at their bodies. They are beautiful."  
"Those who see beauty in decaying flesh know the wisdom of Rat." said Shinji, "I'm glad that you haven't turned away from him since he took your parents. You will make an excellent cleric. Why aren't you one yet? Do you have younger siblings to support?"  
"No, I'm an only child," answered Tsukiko, "but I've been afraid. Do you have siblings?"  
"Never let fear stand in your way." answered Shinji, "Never let anything stand in your way. You are going to apply at the temple for training and you will be a great cleric of Rat. I never let anything stand in my way. I had three older brothers who did not approve of what I did, but I never let that stop me. They're dead now."  
"All right!" squealed Tsukiko, "I'll do it!"  
"Let me show you something special." said Shinji and he pulled out a coffin before opening it. "He's beautiful," said Tsukiko, "but I've seen him before."  
"I'm not done yet." answered Shinji, "You'll be seeing a lot of him from now on. Necrocarnum circlet, crown bind!" His crown appeared to press more deeply into his skull and a second crown appeared on the rotting scalp of the corpse before disappearing. The corpse got up. "A zombie!" cried Tsukiko with glee, "You've created a zombie!"  
"He's faster, smarter and tougher than your run of the mill zombie." said Shinji, "Of course, this is the only type of undead that I can make. You, however, will be able to make hordes of many kinds of undead who will serve you and the will of Rat when you're a cleric."  
"Oh Shinji," sighed Tsukiko, "it sounds wonderful." she didn't turn away when he kissed her.

_A/N: To clear something up, Tsukiko is currently effectively a level 1 human commoner. She may replace the level in commoner as long as she does so before her starting age (as listed in the phb)._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Right, here is part 3:_

_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of The Order of the Stick. Rich Burlew aka The Giant is._

Tsukiko ran out of the temple smiling. However, rather than join in with the celebrations that had just begun, she turned into a dark alleyway. Shinji was there, waiting for her. "I told you that you could do it." he said. Tsukiko proudly held out her new, official, unholy symbol of Rat. "You were right." she answered, "I am now a cleric of Rat."  
"I see that you aren't celebrating with any of the other new clerics, archivists, favored souls, shugenjas and adepts." commented Shinji.  
"Of course not." answered Tsukiko with an expression of disgust on her face. "They don't appreciate Rat at all. Most of them spend their time talking about how great and high and mighty Dragon is. Dragon is an oppressive lizard."  
"That's right." smiled Shinji, "You are ready to join me on my quests."  
"Really?" said Tsukiko with shock, "I'm only first level. Shouldn't I study more at the temple?"  
"Adventuring is a far more efficient way of earning experience." answered Shinji. "I could use a cleric and as we have very different levels, we'll meet challenges that will be easy to overcome for me and will earn you many experience points." Tsukiko smiled and answered, "All right. That does sound exciting." Shinji smiled again.  
"I also think that you should move into my place. It will be more convenient, you have no attachment to your own and I own many things that I believe you'll find interesting once you have the time to study them."  
"Um…ok." said Tsiukiko shyly.  
"Excellent." replied Shinji, "The reason that I wait for you here is because I happen to have an extra entrance here." He then proceeded to open a stretch of wall with the secret door symbol written upon it.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Anyway, here's part 4 of "Body and Soul":_

_Disclaimer: I am still not Rich Burlew aka The Giant who is the owner of The Order of the Stick._

Tsukiko couldn't help but feel rather useless when it came to fighting alongside Shinji. His level was so much higher than hers, that he tore through their encounters as if they were ineffective mooks. She was learning a lot though and they did enjoy the sessions that she spent healing him. She mainly ended up being used for that and utility spells but she did get to practice animating the dead a lot. In fact, Shinji didn't merely encourage, but ordered her to do it. Once he had finished doing whatever it was that he did to the corpses that he had just slain. All she knew was that it involved his crown and whatever other floating clothing he was wearing that day. At first she was reluctant to order her skeleton into battle, but Shinji had convinced her that the undead need a guiding purpose to be happy which they would not have if they failed to protect their mistress and her boyfriend. Shinji, of course, had his own undead to control. She wished that she understood it better. She asked Shinji about it as she lay next to him on the bedroll in their tent. "I'm glad that you wish to know more about the undead." he answered, "It is fitting of a cleric of Rat. We didn't get round to the grand tour of my place when you first moved in as we were a little preoccupied, but one of the things I wished to show you was my book collection. It includes a lot on necromancy. I merely read them as a hobby. I'm better as a warrior than I would be as a caster, but your interest may be more professional.

They returned to the city the next morning and he showed her the books that he had referred to. She was fascinated. She had always been interested in the arcane even though she wanted to serve as Rat's cleric. "Do you think that it would be against Rat's wishes for me to study arcane magic?" she asked.  
Shinji thought for a moment, before saying, "Rat expects us to look out for our own nterests. That which keeps us alive and happy is better for him in the long run. You want to help your boyfriend on his adventures. Some arcane magic could be useful. It would be somewhat inconvenient to have to recruit someone else." Tsukiko considered how many female adventurers liked to dress before saying, "Alright, I'll start studying these right away so that I can mutlticlass next time I level."  
"Excellent," said Shinji, "I'll send you something to drink while you're busy."  
"Send?" thought Tsukiko. Before long, this choice of words was explained, when one of Shinji's undead arrived and handed her a glass. She wasn't sure how she felt about undead being used as butlers, but of course Shinji new much more than she did.


End file.
